A variety of wrenches are commonly used to apply torque to a work piece, such as a threaded fastener. The work pieces may have any number of different sizes and shapes. Accordingly, many wrenching tools include a driver which is mateable with any of a number of different adapters, such as sockets, to engage and rotate the different sized work pieces.
Sockets are interchangeable adapters which have an open end for engaging a work piece and an opposing end which engages a drive end of a driver device, such as a ratchet, breaker bar or the like. The open end of the socket defines a shape which corresponds to the shape of the work piece. Sockets are used to engage and rotate several different types of devices or parts. Some of these devices or parts include wires which must be connected to another device. Conventional sockets, such as those used to rotate bolts, do not have openings or other structures which enable wired devices to be inserted into the socket without damaging the wires. Thus, it is known to provide slotted sockets which include lateral openings on the body of the socket that enable the wires to be threaded out of a peripheral wall of the socket to prevent damage to the wires. However, such openings decrease the structural integrity and strength of the socket and thereby decrease the operative life of the socket.
Accordingly, there is a need for a socket which can rotate a work piece having a wire that does not cause damage to the wire and also which maintains the structural integrity and strength of the socket.